The present invention relates generally to closure devices and, more particularly, to a slider and interlocking fastening strips utilizing a slit. The invention is particularly well suited for fastening flexible storage containers, including plastic bags.
The use of closure devices for fastening storage containers, including plastic bags, is generally known. Furthermore, the manufacture of closure devices made of plastic materials is generally known to those skilled in the art, as demonstrated by the numerous patents in this area.
A particularly well-known use for closure devices is in connection with flexible storage containers, such as plastic bags. In some instances, the closure device and the associated container are formed from thermoplastic materials, and the closure device and the sidewalls of the container are integrally formed by extrusion as a single piece. Alternatively, the closure device and sidewalls of the container may be formed as separate pieces and then connected by heat sealing or any other suitable connecting process. In either event, such closure devices are particularly useful in providing a closure means for retaining matter within the bag.
Closure devices typically utilize mating fastening strips or closure elements, which are used to selectively seal the bag. In addition, sliders may be provided for use in opening and closing the fastening strips. The sliders may include a separator which extends at least partially between the fastening strips. When the slider is moved in the appropriate direction, the separator divides the fastening strips and opens the bag.
The closure device comprises first and second interlocking fastening strips arranged to be interlocked over a predetermined length. The closure device includes a slider, slidably disposed on the interlocking fastening strips for facilitating the occlusion and deocclusion of the fastening strips when moved towards first and second ends of the fastening strips. Slits are placed near the first end of the fastening strips. The slits facilitate the occlusion of the container by preventing the slider from deoccluding the fastening strips when the slider is at the first end.